Crime
by Olivia Wu
Summary: They are two different races and two same genders, because of love, they combine their minds together. However, this world is so cruel that they can't support and want to break up Hoozuki and Hakutaku. "We are not a homosexual. We also don't want to violate any rule of the heaven. We just love each other!" Hakutaku shouted at Jade Emperor.
1. Chapter 1

A man who dressed in a luxurious robe stood in the middle of the room.

"Why do they do this dirty thing? Don't they understand they will be punished seriously?"

"Ugh…Aren't there any solution to solve it?" said another man who had a huge body

wore a black robe. His voice was loud the same as thunder. However, now he was like a mother who lost her kids, feeling frustrated and nervous.

"Solution? Hah! Just separate them! And this ugly annoying problem will be solve. Don't you think so? King Enma."

"You can't do this. Jade Emperor!"

"Why can't I? They violated the law first. Why can't I?" Jade Emperor beat a table vigorously and turned his angry face to King Enma; as if King Enma was his enemy.

"You…"

"Tap! Tap! Tap" the door was locked.

"Come in."

"They have arrived"

"I know."

King Enma advanced a step "Jade Emperor, I think…"

"Shut up! King Enma. Let us see them and listen to their explanation." Jade Emperor weaved his hands and turned to the temple.

"Ugh…" murmured King Enma. The door was closed, leaving King Enma sigh lonely

"Hey! Do you hear that thing?"

"Yes! Wow… I really don't understand why those two grand people have done it."

"Hiss! They are coming."

A man who rode a white animal landed slowly on the middle of the hall. Suddenly, that white animal turned into a young man with a red earring on his right ear. They kneeled together in front of Jade Emperor, and they handed in hand tightly.

Of course, Jade Emperor also noticed this little gesture.

"Do you provoke me openly?" said Jade Emperor. His whole anger was hidden in this sentence. Everyone daren't to talk and move.

"No, we don't tend to offend you, my highness." said Hoozuki, who had a horn on the forehead.

"You don't? See! What are you doing now? You are damaging the balance of the whole world!" Jade Emperor glared at them.

"Shit! How foolish you are!" said Hakutaku. He couldn't bear it any more.

"Why can't we love each other? Hah? You don't have right to control us. " Hakutaku was so angry that he couldn't bridle himself

"Hum!" Jade Emperor sneered and said "Since so stubborn you are, I order you, Hoozuki, to reincarnate into ordinary people, and you Hakutaku, to put in jail for one hundred year. I will let you no longer see each other!"

Instantly, the weather became cloudy, thunder sounded. A crowd of soldiers started to surrounded them

"Hey! Wait! Bald emperor! Hey! Fuck you!" Hakutaku was flustered and exasperated, but he had no way to face those swarming soldiers.


	2. Chapter 2

After one hundred year.

A young man lied on a white queen bed. He was probably twenty-one year ago. The sun rose on his face. It made his face become pure and holly; as if he was God. Hoozuki saw this scene after he opened the door and entered into the room. In this moment, Hoozuki was attracted by this beautiful man. He took a deep fascination for him. "Hah…" Suddenly, a man lying on the bed turning. Hoozuki came back to earth by this sound. He felt angry and a little bit of ashamed. He trotted to the bedside and opened sheet rudely.

"Dad! Wake up! Don't sleep like a pig! "

"Don't bother me…" The man grasped sheet tightly.

Hoozuki couldn't bear anymore. He put forth his strength to beat the man's stomach and said "Awake yet?" He looked at the man coldly; and then, he went out and leaved the man alone.

"Ah…How can I raise this son? It's really painful!" the man -Hakutaku rubbed his belly. And he slowly got out of the bed.

Several year ago, when Hakutaku was released from jail, Jade Emperor walked next to him and said "You had been locked for a long time. Did you think clearly?"

"Clearly? It's really ridiculous! I'm the God of wisdom. I know anything about the whole world. My brain is clearer than yours."

"You!"

"Don't speak in a commanding tone! Never mind. I need to find Hoozuki." After he finished, he turned into a beast and flew away.

"You have no way to find him! Hoozuki has forgotten you! Hah! Hah! Hah!" Jade Emperor laughed crazily. His laugh spread around the corner. Everyone felt appalled.

"What a psycho! I have found him in the end." Hakutaku was brushing his teeth and recalling things.

This time, Hoozuki was an orphan. Hakutaku was so luckly that he could find him before he was sent into the orphanage. Since then, Hakutaku became Hoozuki's stepfather. They have lived together until now.

Hakutaku was eating his breakfast on the table. He glanced at Hoozuki and continually ignored him. The weather was still very well, but the atmosphere between Hakutaku and Hoozuki was very cold like in the Antarctic.

"I've got enough." Said Hoozuki. He shouldered his bag and leaved home. From beginning to end, he never looked upon Hakutaku.

"What's wrong with Hoozuki? Is my fault?" Asked Hakutaku. No one could answer his question in the empty house.

A day after day, this situation was getting worse and worse. In the final, Hoozuki started to not to go home.

"What was happened to him? He becomes very weird." Hakutaku was nervous. He looked at his watch. It had been one o'clock at night. Instantly, He decided to look for the teenagers who was rebelling.

Lights, money, wines and sexy women were full of in this street. Hakutaku couldn't believe that Hoozuki would come here. He thought this is the place where he came in.

From first to last, he had found every shop. Finally, he saw Hoozuki was entering to the second-shop with a beautiful woman. "What the fuck! Does he regarded me as air?" Hakutaku was so fury that he rushed in front of Hoozuki, beaded one punch to his belly, and held fainted Hoozuki to go home. Leaving that woman to surprise alone.

"Where am I?" said Hoozuki.

"You had better explain clearly for me."

"…None of your business."

A moment of silence surrounded them.

For a while, Hakutaku couldn't wait anymore.

He roared "You should fall in love with me, not an ugly woman. Shit! I spent a lot of time searching for you. However, what do you return to me?"

"Hah? Wait! Should I love you? But, you are my stepfather."

"I don't want to be your father! We were lover in the past. You were a King Enma's first assistant. The real power of hell. And I was a Chinese ancient animal."

"So…Do you love me now?"

"Nonsense!"

Hoozuki smiled as a stupid, but he don't care. His dream came true. He had gotten his father. Asking a woman to play a scene with him wasn't in vain.

"It's really good!" Hoozuki thought.


	3. Chapter 3 END

Hoozuki and Hakutaku's cohabitation was happy and peaceful. Although they also had some argument in their daily life, they would make it up on the bed. Moreover, always Hakutaku was punished by Hoozuki. Hakutaku didn't know why.

"It is really not my fault!" Hakutaku roared.

"Oh? Who don't want to wash the dishes? And who likes to accost casually everywhere?"

"It's my fault. I am sorry." Hakutaku asked for mercy instantly.

"It's too late." Hoozuki picked up Hakutaku, walking toward the bedroom.

All in all, above were their daily life. It had continued for many years.

However, one day, Hoozuki woke suddenly from a nightmare. He dreamed about something like Hakutaku and his past lives. In the dream, they lived in a cabins. It was small but very warm. There was a wooden sign read "Bliss Full Moon". It might be this place's name. There were a lot of white rabbits around there. They helped Hakutaku pound medicine. There was a man who had a chubby figure and also wore a white scarf on his head like Hakutaku standing next to rabbits. He seemed to be Hakutaku's assistant. Hoozuki also dreamed about himself. He usually wore a black robe and held a mace, sitting a chair in front of the counter. He had a poker face, but his eyes were full of love to see a white cloth man, Hakutaku.

Someday, Hoozuki found he was getting older and older. His face had many ankles and his body had no energy to do anything. He lied in bed, staring at the celling. In this moment, he found a man walking toward him.

"Hakutaku…" Hoozuki murmured. He was as young as before.

Hakutaku opened his mouth and said "Hoozuki. You are going to die, so I can't get along with you. Let's break up."

"No!No!" Hoozuki wanted to prevent Hakutaku from leaving, but he couldn't. He only watched him disappear.

"Hakutaku!" Hoozuki woke up from bed. A drop of sweat slide his cheek. He looked at a man who lied next to him.

"He really has not changed." Hoozuki was surprised at this truth. He felt so nervous that he called Hakutaku.

"Mm…What's wrong?" Said Hakutaku.

"You must hide something. Tell me the whole truth!"

Hakutaku looked puzzled. He didn't understand why Hoozuki became so strange.

"Why you look as same as before? Will you leave me?" Hoozuki grabbed Hakutaku's arm tightly. Fearing that he would escape.

"…Ok, I tell you." Hakutaku told Hoozuki the whole thing, including how Jade Emperor persecuted them.

"So you become a mortal, and I am still a God, having eternal life. Unless you retrieve your memories of past lives so that you can own lifetimes as long as me."

"How should I do?"

Hakutaku pointed to the sky and said "Let's go up to find that bald!"

In the heaven.

"It has been one hundred year. Don't you feel enough?" Said King Enma.

"…I have no idea." Jade Emperor saw the scene out of the window. It was beautiful like ten thousand year ago.

"Bald Emperor! Bald Emperor! Come out!"

"Shut up! Hakutaku! Do you think the act of punishment is not enough?"

"Enough of this nonsense! Quickly restore Hoozuki's memories."

"Hah! Hoozuki has reincarnation several hundred times. His earliest memories also disappear in the river of time. No one can help him, in addition to his own.

A sound beeped.

"I have an idea."

"King Enma!"

"There is a wooden door situated in Taoyuan Township. Go into it and you will find something you want" said King Enma

"Thank you! Let's go, Hoozuki!" Hakutaku turned into the animal and flew to Taoyuan Township.

"Why do you tell them?" Jade Emperor talked to King Enma angrily.

"Let them go, Jade Emperor. It is the final test." King Enma looked at the distance wearily.

"…Ok." Sighed Jade Emperor.

"Here we are." Hakutaku landed in front of the door. He unloosed Hoozuki's hand.

"Wait for me at home." Said Hoozuki. He gave Hakutaku a big hug.

Hoozuki opened the door and disappeared in the depth of the door.

"Wow! A stray lamb!" Hoozuki heard a voice in his ear.

"Who are you?"

"Lamb, I am the god of memory. To get memory has a condition. At first, why do you desire to recover your memory?

"Because I want to accompany with my lover."

"I understand. Your condition is proving the true love for me."

"Prove?"

"Yes! Prove."

"I don't need to prove anything for someone. I think no one can judge us." Said Hoozuki. He looked satisfied about this answer with a big smile.

"Are you sure?"

Hoozuki nodded his head.

"…Ya! Ya! You are right. Congratulation! This is yours." A voice seemed so happy and a little bit of sad.

"You can leave." A voice opened the door.

As soon as Hoozuki were leaving, there was a sigh sounded "If we were so firm…"

Hoozuki looked back, and then went straight forward.

He thought "I am coming back, Hakutaku."


End file.
